


The look in your eyes

by Lilytha



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilytha/pseuds/Lilytha
Summary: Right after Ivar throws the ax at his brother Sigurd, Ubbe sprang up and ran to him.Kneeling next to their fallen Brothers head, Ubbe looks up at Ivar with a look of shock, disbelief and absolute terror in his eyes.Little did he know that this look would be burned into his youngest brothers mind and be the beginning of a lot of unfortunate happenings.
Relationships: Ivar/Ubbe (Vikings)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first chapter of a few. More chapters are already finished but written with pen and paper.
> 
> I don't know when I will have time to write them in here so new chapters are very rare but will come.
> 
> Any tips or comments are very welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story follows some of the events taking place in the series and some I changed to make this story work.
> 
> Most of the characters do not belong to me. 
> 
> The Idea belongs to me though. Aswell as some of the characters.

Ivar sat at the table picking at his food, to far in thought to eat. He looked straight ahead at one of the candles that was placed on the table to provide some light in the dark of the night.

If one took a look at his face one would think he was planing a murder. His brows were drawn together, his lips pressed into a straight line as he bit the inside of his cheek. His eyes were blank but if one knew how to look they would see something resembling rage in them. 

In his mind he saw only one scene over and over again,the moment his brother, Sigurd, fell dead befor him after he threw his ax at him, lodging it into the side of his ribcage. His two brothers Ubbe and Hvitserk running to their fallen brother. His brother Ubbe next to Sigurd head and Hvitserk by his legs. They called his name and Ubbe brushed his middle length hair away from his face. 

Ubbe held Sigurd's neck as he brushed the last of his hair out of Sigurd face only to stare in disbelief at their brothers still face and dull eyes. 

Both Hvitserk and Ubbe then looked up at Ivar who sat still in his seat next to his kneeling brother as he looked down at Sigurd and then at Hvitserk and Ubbe with a surprise and shock written over his face. 

That look in Ivars eyes changed as soon as he saw that look in his oldest brothers face. That look of shock, disbelief and most importantly the pure terror in his eyes. That look was something else and Ivar liked it. 

As soon as he saw it he got drunk on it. He wanted to see that look on his brother again. Now don't get him wrong his brother's were scared of him befor but never so terrigied as Ubbe was in that moment. 

Now as he sat to eat his meal and recalled that look over and over again he decided that he would love to see it again. And so he came to the conclusion that he was going to make Unne give him that look again. He didn't care how cruel he had to be to achieve what he wanted, he didn't care what brutality he had to show to get it. After he came to that he came out of his thoughts and looked up from where he had been staring at that candle for a good half an hour.

As he looked up he also started to straighten his back from the hunched over position he had been sitting in. First he looked at his brother Hvitserk who was sat right in front of him on the opposite end of the table. Then he turned his gaze to the left where his brother Björn was sat eating his meal in silence. Letting his eyes flash with his hatred for his brother for just a second he tore his eyes from him and finally let them rest opon his his target, Ubbe. 

Ubbe also ate his meal in silence, his head down as he was too lost in thought. His gaze was directed at his plate befor him where he picked up small pieces of meat and put them in his mouth only to chew on them slowly befor he repeated the process.

He let his eyes wander all over his brother or well all that wasn't hidden underneath the table. First he studied his blue eyes then his mouth with his slightly swollen lip from where he was lightly chewing on it when he finished another piece of meat, his nose, his long brown hair that was in his usual bind and hanging over his right shoulder, his light double chin, down his jaw and then over his upper boddie and arms. 

Looking up to Ubbes blue eyes again he saw a blank look but kept staring as he thought about how to get that look into his brother's eyes again. Apparently noticing Ivars stares, Ubbe looked up from his plate and looked straight at his younger brother. 

The two stared at each other for a little befor Ivar smirked as a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes. That was the moment Ubbe ripped his eyes away from his brothers cold blue orbs and stood up to leave in the direction of his room. 

Ivar stared after him as he left in the direction of the villa of wessex. After they killed King Ecbert or we'll he killed himself, they decided to stay in this place for a little longer. If it was to regain the strength of their men or to let the wounded rest for a while Noone cared. 

As Ubbe disappeared into the Vills, Ivar finally decided to eat his meal as he started to come up with what to do to achieve his goal. As he ate his meal quietly Hvitserk decided to speak up for the first time as he saw Ivar eating his meal slowly with a frown on his face. 

'Whats wrong, is the meal not to the little cripples liking?' 

Hvitserk spoke with grin appearing on his face. Ivar at first stared at him befor getting a playful look in his eyes befor responding to Hvitserk in an equally playful tone. 

'Oh no brother I just thought that I would like to enjoy some other meat after this' 

Seeing the playful look in his brothers eyes, Hvitserk's grin widened. Understanding what his little brother was implying, he decided that stabing fun at Ivar was a good idea. 

'Oh well you could definitely enjoy some but I don't think you actually can now can you, Boneless?' 

As soon as the words left Hvitserk's mouth the playful look in Ivars eyes disappeared and a dark one took its place. This time as he spoke the playful tone was underlined with a very dark one. 

' Careful now Hvitserk. We wouldn't want to have to clean the blood of another son of Ragnar, now do we?'

Hvitserk turned pale as soon as the words left his brothers mouth. As he looked into Ivars cold blue eyes he knew that he was not kidding. He opened his mouth to say anything but as he saw his brother glare at him he closed his mouth and let his gaze drop.Satasfied with Hvitserk's reaction to him Ivar continued to eat his meal.

Standing up to also retreat to his temporary quarters, Ivar took slow but steady steps into the villa. Passing by all of his brothers rooms he entered his own where he sat down on his bed to start taking of his braces. 

It was a painful proces but he got them of in less then ten minutes. With his legs now free he started to remove his armor and dress down to a plain shirt and pants befor crawling up his bed where he lay on top of the furs. 

In his mind he started to plan. First he had to find a way to keep his brother from betraying him. That would be easy as the three sons of Ragnar were already in a debate about who should rule their newly optained lands. As Bjorn was to sail to New lands in the next weeks the three of them will remain here. 

He knew that Ubbe would be the first to rule over their great heathen army here in England and that Hvitserk had no real interest in ruling. He only had to wait for Ubbe to make a mistake which as he foresaw would not take all too long. His brother already lost a lot of the Vikings favor when he decided that they would not continue to raid but go and claim their lands instead.

All it took was time and Ivar would soon lead the great army. He was sure of it. But the problem was with keeping his brothers in check as he knew that they would not enjoy being lead by their crippled brother. They were sure to do something stupid as he had no idea what that stupid could be he had to be prepared for it all. 

As he shut his eyes to rest for the night he fell asleep with a grin. He would enjoy the show for now and turn it into his own when the time was right. 

......  
..........  
..............  
..........  
...... 

The next day came and Ivar woke up as the sun let its first light shine upon them. He was well rested and in a very good mood as in his dreams he had already achieved what he wished for. 

He sat himself at the edge of his bed with his legs resting limb on the floor as he stretched his arms. He called for one of the servents he knew were not to far from their quarters to be ready to serve as soon as they were called. 

A few moments passed befor a slave girl creaked his door open only far enough to step inside befor closing it again behind her quick qnd quietly. The slave had long brown hair tied behind her head with a long leather strap with its ends hanging down with her hair to her mid back. She was very small and thin with small rough hands which were held behind her back. She was clad in a simple brown dresslike cloth with a black strap tied around underneath her breast and waist. 

Looking at her face he could see her thin, Rosie lips and straight nose. She had a small bit very visible birthmark on top of her lip on the left side. Following up her straight nose that held a few light freckles, Ivar saw her light and green eyes which held well hidden hatred. Her eyes were downcast as not to look directly into his eyes as that would be disrespectful. 

In someone else's mind one would claim her a beauty but Ivar didn't think her anymore special then all the other slaves they had taken with them. He of course knew that many in the army would gladly spend a night with this slave or even take her as a wife if she wasn't a slave to one of the sons of Ragnar. 

'Go and get me some fresh clothes and water to clean myself.', 

Ivar said in a neutral tone as he looked away from her face to reach down to his shirt which he then grabbed and threw at the girl.

'And get that to be cleaned.'

The slave girl simply took hold of his shirt befor giving a nod and leaving the room just as quickly as she came. 

Now as he sat there and waited he couldn't help but think that he could use this slave of his to mess with one or two of brothers. His brothers were as simple minded as any other Viking when it came to Lust and it would be easy to get them to Lust over this slave as she was quite comely.

And if he could get them interested in this slave he could play with their feelings which would give him a lot of pleasure. As he continued to think about it he got pretty close to laughing as he thought about what fools they would make out of themselves if they did get interested in this slave girl.

Befor he could laugh the slave girl came back with his requested items so he got rid of the smile that was building and settled for a sarcastic little grin. The girl had his clothes tucked under her right arm as she carried a bucked with fresh water and a washcloth hanging over its side with both of her hands. 

She set the bucked down on the small table next to Ivar's bed befor taking the neatly folded clothes into her hands and holding them in front of her for Ivar to take. He ignored the clothes she was holding out in favor of taking the washcloth and started to clean his sweaty upper body.

As he ran the cloth over his left shoulder he took a glance at the girl who was still standing in the same spot as befor. It looked like she hadn't even moved an inch, not even her hands that where still holding his clothes for him. Not even her eyes left the spot they were locked on after she entered the room. 

Normally the usual slaves would have at least shifted their weight or gazed around the room. It was unusual for one to stand so still. He was a little surprised but got on with cleaning himself as he went onto his right shoulder. From his shoulder to his throat from his throat down his defined chest and his abbs and sides. 

After he was done he put the washcloth back over the edge of the bucked and reached for the new shirt. Pulling it over his head he also reached for his pants befor sending the girl out of the room. He still did not want any more people to see his deformed legs. He pulled his pants down his hips befor pulling one leg after the other out of them. 

Throwing them aside he again took the washcloth in hand and washed the rest of his body befor pulling on the new clothes. Next he reached for his braces which he left laying next to his bed the night befor. Putting them on was more painful then taking them off but he was used to that pain and get it over with as quickly as he could. 

Lifting his legs into them one after the other he strapped them tight and fixed everything up befor pushing himself up of the bed to stand. Taking two steps he could reach his armor which he put over the backrest of one of the chairs present in this room. He pulled it over his head and tied the leather strings together befor reaching for his crunch. 

Leaving his room he let the door fall shut behind him befor turning to look at his left and motioning for one of the slave girls cleaning the hallway to clean up his room. Making his way to the exit he passed his brothers rooms and many others befor he reached the outside. 

Wandering around aimlessly he came upon his brothers who were currently engaging in a fight. Ubbe held his freshly sharpened sword while Hvitserk used two axes. Ubbe had his sword in the air and swung it down towards his brother who in turn put one of his axes up to block his strike. As the two weapons clashed together with a shrill sound Hvitserk took his other ax in a harder grip and swund it towards his brothers middle. 

Ubbe, prepared for the strike moved back and simultaneously pulled his sword from his brothers ax. The next strike again came from Hvitserk as he used the ax still in the air to cut downwards like his brother did just moments befor. Ubbe sidestepped and moved forward and in the opening hit his brother's side with the swords handle. 

Hvitserk stumbled sideways for a moment befor regaining his footing and charging at his brother with an annoyed expression. Again he moved to hit his brother with a swing up and his second ax came in a straight line at his middle soon after the first. 

Ubbe blocked the first strike and ducked to evade the second befor punching his brother in the stomach with his free hand. This time Hvitserk doubled over and lost the hold on one of his axes. As he was about to get up again he felt the metal blade of his brothers sword pressed lightly to his throat. 

As he straightened up the blade followed and as he looked at his brothers face he saw a smile dancing on his lips.

'You lose brother.'

Ubbe said as he held the sword still. Hvitserk scoffed as he reached up and pushed the blade away from him. He walked up to his older brother and together they turned around to head back to the villa but froze as they saw their younger brother standing not to far from them. 

Ivar was looking at them with his normal little smirk in place. His eyes wandered from one brother to the next as he appeared to think about something. After the awkward silence lasted a little longer he finally spoke to his two brothers.

'Well come on you don't want to stand there like this forever now do you.'

Finishing his sentence Ivar turned around and started to head back to the Villa. Behind him Ubbe and Hvitserk looked after him for a moment befor they moved to catch up with their brother.

Together they moved into what was one's a nice looking throne room but was now stained with blood, dirt and rubble. In the middle of the room stood their oldest brother, Bjorn. 

'I'm going to head out with my men in three days. Ubbe will be in charge of the rest of the army.'

Bjorn said as he turned around. None of the three brothers spoke as Bjorn looked at all of them befor turning back to the table where his map was laid befor him. 

'You can decide what to do with them when I'm gone.'

Although Ivar wanted to protest to the Idea of Ubbe leading them he knew that it would only start a useless argument. Ubbe and Hvitserk seemed to be fine with that decision.

They stayed in the once throne room for a while longer and talked about Bjorn's upcoming adventure. Ivar wasn't all that interested in what his brother was planning as he had his own plans to worry about. As time passed night came along and the four retired for another night. Only three more days and Ivar could start his plans to take everything from his brothers.


End file.
